It is commonly known to use regulating valves of the type mentioned in the introduction. These are used for regulating many different conditions, including those in central heating systems.
The prior art types of regulating valves which e.g. are known from WO 2006/031161 are provided with a difference pressure regulator and with detection means for detecting pressure at each side of the differential pressure regulator. By measuring the differential pressure across the valve, it is determined whether the differential pressure required for operating is available to the valve or not. The desired flow may be set based on a scale on the valve, but no flow measurement verifies the actual flow, which is then to provided by an extra valve, a measuring orifice or by ultrasonic measuring equipment.
Another inexpediency of the prior art types of regulating valves is that they are difficult to identify, particularly after being mounted. It is common that the valves are fitted with a small data plate which, however, tends to disappear or become unreadable over time. Thus it becomes particularly difficult during fault localisation to find the specifications of the different valves such that the proper valve may be replaced by a corresponding valve or regulation may be performed on the right valve.